


with the lights out, it's less dangerous [podfic]

by aethel



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Music, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>links to aethel's recording of "with the lights out, it's less dangerous" by victoria_p</p>
            </blockquote>





	with the lights out, it's less dangerous [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [with the lights out, it's less dangerous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/688612) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



> Originally posted at the [Amplificathon](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2423541.html) community

Downloads:  
[with music (mediafire)](http://www.mediafire.com/?t4uo7o63ds7zgf9)  
[no music (mediafire)](http://www.mediafire.com/?rqsgikw8lf1zx0u)  
[audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/with-lights-out-its-less-dangerous)  
Length: 22 minutes  
Incidental music: "It's been a long long time" sung by Bing Crosby  



End file.
